Ask Me About Fairy Life!
by Elsadisney
Summary: Comment and I will answer questions about fairies and Pixie Hollow. This is just for informational questions, not for questions about "what if this fairy did this..." questions. Please read the first chapter for more information!
1. Chapter 1

This is a place where you can ask questions about Disney Fairies and Pixie Hollow. Don't ask questions about what would happen if one of the fairies did something. It's only for you to ask informational questions. I might not answer your questions for a while, and I won't always answer them in order. Ask in the comments, please.

My language is English, and I don't really know any other languages. If you speak a different language, I will try to answer you as best as I can, but I might answer a completely different question. Please no rude reviews. If I am misspelling anything or using bad grammar, you can tell me nicely. No swearing! If you don't agree with an answer, it is your opinion and you don't have to rant about it in the comments.

If I have not answered your question for a while, keep checking. I can't always answer every question. Sometimes real life is more important.

Hopefully you like! This is just for questions about fairies and Pixie Hollow and not for me to write fics about random relationships between fairies.

When I get five questions, I will post a new chapter answering the questions. Also, please don't ask random questions that are unrelated to fairies or Pixie Hollow.

If you want to ask more questions or for more information, feel free to PM me. If you are a guest, I am sorry. You can only post one review per chapter. You can PM me if you have an account.

Now for a short story for you all to enjoy.

Tinker Bell was flying around Pixie Hollow. She knew she was supposed to help Tin, the newest tinker, but she really didn't want to. Then she heard Fairy Mary calling. "Tinker Bell! You need to help Tin!"

Tink groaned and flew over to Tinker's Nook.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for commenting on my story! I have finally gotten 5 comments/PMs, so I will answer your questions!

* * *

joebev910 asked: tinkerbell what city makes pizza in general?

I am sorry, but this is not a question about fairies or Pixie Hollow. I am sure most cities make pizza.

* * *

FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15 asked: In the books, it's mentioned that the Pixie Dust Tree was destroyed in a battle. Are there any specifics? I really want to know about fairy history.

There are specifics. I have a story about that already called A New Age: How Pixie Dust was Destroyed and How Tink Met Peter Pan. If you want to know about what happened, you can read that story.

* * *

catspats31 said: Question #1: Did you know that the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken?

Entries not allowed:

1\. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

Question #2: Can you accept the following suggestion to fix this story so that it doesn't break the site rules?

"Only use requests sent by PM and make a prologue within this chapter. Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive."

Since this is not a question, I can not answer it.

* * *

Anonymous said: I received an anonymous tip that this story was removed from the reportable offense list. I have a question: Can fairies get married?

Fairies can not get married. They can fall in love, but they can't get married. They do not have reproductive organs.

* * *

FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15 asked: And I almost forgot: do the fairies still go to the mainland to change the seasons? Because I realized that in the books they just stay in pixie hollow. And I also remember that every time a new fairy is born, they instinctively know their name and talent. Is that a side effect of the fairy dust being poured on them?

Ok, that's a confusing one. The fairies do still go to the mainland to change the seasons in the books. The books just never talk about that part. The other question is a lot more confusing to answer. It would help if I wrote it in story form.

One day in Pixie Hollow, a dandelion fluff floated by. It seemed to be giggling softly. Some other fairies noticed and guided it to the Home Tree. Queen Clarion flew over to it and smiled. A dust-talent fairy fluttered over and poured fairy dust onto it. The dandelion fluff became a fairy.

The fairy was a female. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled. She was a Never fairy! She was so lucky! And she felt something in the back of her mind. It was fairy dust, telling her a tiny piece of what Never Land knew. She recognised a sound. Ra...? She didn't know the rest. And she also was thinking of something that gave her a strange happiness. Water. She didn't know why, but she knew that water made her happy.

The queen put fairy dust on the new fairy's wings. She taught her to fly. Then, mushrooms popped up. A fairy from each talent put an item on a mushroom. The fairy went straight to the water droplet. It glowed when she touched it.

"We will welcome you into the water talent, Rani," Queen Clarion said.

 _Oh, that is the Ra... my name, Rani! And that is the water, my talent!_ Rani thought.

So to answer your question, the fairy dust does help the fairy to know his or her talent and name, but the fairy must have help from Queen Clarion and Never Land.

* * *

If anyone has any more questions about fairies or Pixie Hollow, please comment and/or PM me. Once I get more comments on this story and PMs about this story, 5 in total, there will be another chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for giving me 5 more questions in the comments or by PM! I will answer your questions.

* * *

The first question is from a guest.

Porque en la Primera pelicula de Tinkerbell salen las hadas del invierno? Que no se supone que estaba prohibido cruzar la frontera porque sus alas se romperian?

* * *

Tuve que usar Google Translate para esto, así que espero estar respondiendo lo que me pediste.

Si lees mi historia sobre el comienzo de Pixie Hollow, entonces sabrás esto. Las hadas de invierno que nacieron antes de Lord Milori nacieron en el Duendecillo del Duendecillo. Tienen la capacidad de vivir tanto en el invierno como en las estaciones cálidas sin que sus alas se rompan. Las hadas de invierno en la primera película habían nacido en el Duendecillo del Duendecillo, por eso fueron permitidas en las estaciones cálidas.

Espero haber respondido a su pregunta.

Here is the English translation:

If you read my story about the beginning of Pixie Hollow, then you will know this. The winter fairies that were born before Lord Milori were born in the Pixie Dust Tree. They have the ability to live in both the winter and the warm seasons without their wings breaking. The winter fairies in the first movie had been born in the Pixie Dust Tree, so that is why they were allowed in the warm seasons.

I hope that answers your question.

* * *

The second question was from a guest called Sasha.

Queen clarion- do you love lord milori? What's your favourite feature of his?

Lord milori- do you love queen clarion? Favourite feature of hers?

* * *

Since I am not Queen Clarion or Lord Milori, I don't know what the answers are. But I think that they both love each other. Lord Milori's favorite feature of Queen Clarion would probably be her wings. I don't know what Queen Clarion's favorite feature of Lord Milori would be.

* * *

The third question is from Scorpy-l.

Hello, Elsa!

What is a fairy's terminal velocity (the highest velocity attainable by a fairy as she falls through the air)?

I'm not kidding. And this is an important question for many stories. I'm looking forward to take a look at your methodology. Find it out and good luck!

* * *

This is a very interesting question. I actually don't know for sure.

Vidia once said that she could fly faster than the speed of sound, so a fast-flying fairy can fly faster than the speed of sound. However, I don't know how fast one could fall. If you wanted to calculate it, you could probably get the terminal velocity of a human and downsize it to a fairy's size. I don't really know how to do this complicated math... I am sorry. But I know that Scorpy-l is a very smart person from reading this user's stories, so I am sure that Scorpy-l could figure it out.

* * *

The last two questions are from the same guest.

Hi I have two questions.

1\. Do fairies eat meat?

2\. What is your favorite fairy?

* * *

The answer to the first question is no, fairies do not eat meat. In one of the books, it is stated that fairies hate mincemeat. Fairies will not eat meat because they help all creatures, and they will not hurt an animal. They do drink mouse milk sometimes, and they eat eggs, but they never eat eggs that are fertilized.

The answer to the second question is that I don't have a favorite fairy. Also, this is not a question about fairies or Pixie Hollow, it is a question about my preferences. I love every fairy the same amount, so I don't have a favorite.

* * *

Thank you for all of the questions you asked! When I get five more questions, I will answer them.


	4. Chapter 4

This is an important announcement!

I have not been getting any reviews on this story for a long while. Just now I got one. Because I have not gotten any reviews for a while and because I probably won't get any for a long time, I am going to answer this one question in the chapter. If I get any more reviews, I may answer them or I may wait until I get 5.

* * *

The question was asked by ElizabethWolfheart.

I have two questions

1\. How many different talents are there

2\. How long is a normal fairy's lifespan

To answer your questions:

The answer to the first question is, as of now, there are 20 talents. If you want to read about all the talents, I suggest you read my story The Guide to Talents. However, it is a bit dry.

The answer to your second question is, a fairy could hypothetically live forever. Queen Clarion was the first fairy to be born and she is still alive. However, fairies can die. If something kills a fairy, like Kyto in Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, then that fairy is dead. If the fairy dies of disbelief, that fairy is dead. He or she cannot come back to life. But if the fairy isn't killed, they can very well keep living forever. Fairies just don't die of old age.

These were very interesting questions! Thanks for asking them!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there, I have gotten more questions and I would like to answer them! The first question is from Esteban099009, who asked:

"What happened? Why did the age of fairies end?"

* * *

I don't really know what you mean. The age of the fairies didn't end as far as I know. Do you mean to ask why the Pixie Dust era ended? If you want to know, I suggest you read my story _A New Age: How Pixie Dust was Destroyed and How Tink met Peter Pan._ It will explain a lot more.

* * *

The next questions were all from Vanilla-CoCo. She asked, "Hi I have a few questions. I hope you can anwser them.

1\. You said fairies can die of disbelief. I don't understand this. Would you like to explain it please? Do you mean they die beceuse they don't believe in magic anymore?  
2\. And if so, how is that possible if they are always surrounded by magic. Because they themself are magic.  
3\. Has there been a fairy that died because of disbelief?  
4\. Did that fairy have a funeral? And how are fairy funerals in general?  
5\. Fairies can have twins right? For example Tinkerbell and Periwinkle. They were born from the laughter of the same baby. But what happens when baby twins laugh for the first time? Will the fairies that are born from their laugh also be twins or not?  
Thanks in advance!"

* * *

I will answer your questions one by one.

* * *

1\. You said fairies can die of disbelief. I don't understand this. Would you like to explain it please? Do you mean they die beceuse they don't believe in magic anymore?

I think you don't understand the meaning of dying of disbelief. If a fairy dies of disbelief, it is because a human child stopped believing in fairies, not because the fairy stopped believing.

* * *

2\. And if so, how is that possible if they are always surrounded by magic. Because they themself are magic.

This was explained in the last answer. The fairy did not stop believing, a human child stopped believing.

* * *

3\. Has there been a fairy that died because of disbelief?

Yes, there have been a few. One of them was named Nilsa, and there have been more, but I don't know their names.

* * *

4\. Did that fairy have a funeral? And how are fairy funerals in general?

I don't think she had a funeral as we would think of a funeral. Since fairies don't die of natural causes, fairy death is not as common, and they don't seem to have a special thing they do when a fairy dies. She was mourned by her friends, but she didn't really have a funeral.

* * *

5\. Fairies can have twins right? For example Tinkerbell and Periwinkle. They were born from the laughter of the same baby. But what happens when baby twins laugh for the first time? Will the fairies that are born from their laugh also be twins or not?

That is a very interesting question! Yes, fairies can have twins, but it is a bit different when it comes to twin babies' laughs.

When baby twins laugh for the first time, there are two separate laughs. In the case of Tinker Bell and Periwinkle, they both came from the same laugh, so they are twins. But if there are two laughs from two different babies, the fairy from the one laugh is not related to the fairy from the other laugh. I hope this makes sense.

Also, since most laughs never even make it to Never Land, there would be a very low chance of both twins' laughs reaching Never Land and becoming fairies. But in the case that it did happen, the fairies from each laugh would not be twins or even related.

* * *

I hope this answers all your questions! Also, as always, I have a story for you. It is actually inspired by the last question. This story is purely fictitious.

In a little house in London, there lived a family with twin babies. Their names were Janie and Charlie.

One night, Janie was laying in her bed and started to laugh. It was her first laugh, and the laugh flew out the window and hit a dandelion. The dandelion fluffs flew everywhere, and only one got to Never Land. It became a water-talent sparrowman named Dew.

A few days later, Charlie was holding a stuffed bear and throwing it out of his crib. His mother was picking it up and giving it back to him. He liked this game, and suddenly he began to giggle.

The laugh flew out the open window and hit a dandelion. The fluffs were all blown to sea by the wind. One by one, each of the fluffs floated away. All except two. These two landed in Never Land.

One became an art fairy named Bella. The other became a light-talent sparrowman named Ray. They looked very similar and their wings were the exact same. They didn't look much like Dew, though, and their wings were different.

* * *

I hope I answered your questions! I will post a new chapter as soon as five more questions or reviews are either posted to this story, or PM'd to me.


End file.
